La chute du Bastion Est
by Nanthana14
Summary: PRE-FILM : L'attaque fut brutale, violente, prenant les asgardiens par surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

**L'attaque fut brutale, violente, prenant les asgardiens par surprise.**

**Fic à multi chapitres écrite pour la Nuit du FOF du 4 mai. Un thème donné par chapitre. Les thèmes n'ont pas été choisi dans l'ordre comme je l'ai écrite en décalé mais ils y sont tous. Pour ceux qui me suivent un peu et qui savent comme je monte mon corpus de thèmes, cette histoire se passe dans une des ellipses temporelles des Princes d'Asgard, mais comme elle est totalement indépendante, elle peut très bien se lire sans connaître cette histoire. **

**Ce premier chapitre a été écrit avec le thème "Plainte"**

**(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

**J'en profite pour dédier cette histoire à Emilie qui arrive toujours à ne remonter le moral quand je doute. Gros bisous à toi. **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**LA CHUTE DU BASTION EST**_

_**Chapitre 1**_

Thor ne put retenir une légère plainte pendant qu'il reprenait vaguement conscience de son environnement. La douleur irradiait dans tout son corps et il la désagréable impression de ne plus parvenir à respirer. Les particules de poussières et les débris continuaient à voleter tout autour de lui, tombant dans ses yeux et l'empêchant de les ouvrir de nouveau.

Il toussota et eut la désagréable surprise de sentir un caillot de sang remonter dans sa bouche. Il ne put retenir un frémissement et se tourna sur le côté pour le cracher en gémissant de douleur. La manœuvre lui laissa une respiration sifflante comme s'il venait de faire un geste d'une difficulté surhumaine. Ce n'était pas normal.

Le jeune homme leva la main droite pour la poser sur sa poitrine. Sous ses doigts, il sentit qu'il avait plusieurs côtes brisées. Il les sentait suivre sa respiration en lambeau de manière erratique. Il en compta trois et tenta de prendre une inspiration stable pour ne pas aggraver la douleur. Il était déjà assez désagréable d'avoir l'impression de les sentir crisses lorsque les morceaux s'entrechoquaient.

Une quinte de toux le surprit de nouveau sans crier gare, le forçant à rouvrir les yeux. Autour de lui, la poussière s'était dissipée et Thor comprit qu'il avait du reperdre connaissance. Pendant combien de temps ? Il ne saurait le dire, mais la situation semblait retourner doucement au calme…. Enfin, pas sûr que le mot « calme » soit le bon à choisir, mais c'était moins apocalyptique que lors des derniers instants vécus.

Thor ferma de nouveau les yeux pour tenter de se concentrer et de faire un point sur sa situation.

Il était étendu sur le dos au milieu de tous ces débris Ses côtes brisées l'empêchaient de respirer, sa tête martelait furieusement et tout son corps lui faisait mal. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas rester là !

Rassemblant ses forces, il essaya de se redresser, mais comprit immédiatement que ce n'était pas une bonne idée lorsque la douleur explosa dans son torse. Thor s'écroula à la renverse et laissa échapper une longue plainte d'agonie. Son corps se mit à trembler à cause de l'état de choc et une douleur plus violente que les autres, remontant de sa jambe gauche, lui fit comprendre que sa situation était encore pire que ce qu'il pensait.

Il ne parvenait pas à la bouger et ce pour une bonne raison. Des débris l'avaient coincé et il ne se sentait pas la force de parvenir à la dégager. Oui, sa situation était encore plus précaire qu'il ne le pensait. Il faiblissait et il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il allait mourir.

Mais pourquoi déjà ?

Thor cligna des yeux pour tenter de se rappeler comment il avait pu en arriver là et soudain des images lui revinrent. Un groupe de géants rebelles avait attaqué Asgard. Une complicité interne leur avait permis de faire tomber le dôme de protection et de pénétrer dans le palais. Cela avait été la cohue. Une cohue violente, barbare, inhumaine. Thor avait couru au bastion Est pour aider à sa défense, sauf que les géants étaient redoutables. Il avait combattu, mais les forces asgardiennes avaient été dépassées et le bastion… le bastion c'était les débris tout autour de lui.

Sous les assauts brutaux des géants, la structure défensive s'était écroulée comme un château de cartes, l'emprisonnant lui et les hommes qu'il menait sous des tonnes de graviers instables.

Thor frémit, des débris qui étaient à deux doigts de finir de s'écrouler et de l'écraser. Sa situation était réellement précaire. Il devait trouver une situation pour se sortir de là avant que tout ne finisse de s'écrouler, mais surtout, une autre image terrible le frappa.

Il n'était pas seul et un cri rauque rempli de terreur sortit de sa gorge à la voix cassée.

\- Loki !


	2. Chapter 2

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

**L'attaque fut brutale, violente, prenant les asgardiens par surprise.**

**Fic à multi chapitres écrite pour la Nuit du FOF du 4 mai. Un thème donné par chapitre. Les thèmes n'ont pas été choisi dans l'ordre comme je l'ai écrite en décalé mais ils y sont tous. Pour ceux qui me suivent un peu et qui savent comme je monte mon corpus de thèmes, cette histoire se passe dans une des ellipses temporelles des Princes d'Asgard, mais comme elle est totalement indépendante, elle peut très bien se lire sans connaître cette histoire. **

**Ce premier chapitre a été écrit avec le thème "Compartiment"**

**(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

**J'en profite pour dédier cette histoire à Emilie qui arrive toujours à ne remonter le moral quand je doute. Gros bisous à toi. **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**LA CHUTE DU BASTION EST**_

_**Chapitre 2**_

Le Bastion Est était constitué d'une succession de salles et de couloirs se croisant à angles droits sur différents niveaux et capables d'être condamnés par de lourdes dalles de pierres de plus de 80 cm d'épaisseur. Ces dalles transformaient alors chaque parties en compartiment parfaitement scellés et indépendants les uns des autres. Avant que les dalles ne soient pulvérisées par l'adversaire, un système était même capable d'inonder des parties entières, noyant en quelques minutes tout ce qui se trouvait enfermé malencontreusement à l'intérieur.

Le Bastion Est était aussi le dernier verrou de sécurité avant d'atteindre le cœur d'Asgard. Il était indispensable qu'il tienne et c'était bien pour cela que dés que l'attaque avait été critique, les deux princes, d'un seul regard, s'étaient précipités pour le défendre. Il ne pouvait pas tomber ! Ils devaient le protéger à tous prix !

Sans vraiment lui demander la permission, Thor avait agrippé son frère par la taille, utilisant Mjolnir pour qu'ils s'envolent à toute vitesse en direction du bâtiment.

Les einherjars avaient déjà fort à faire avec les Géants lorsqu'ils avaient pris pied sur le bastion. Thor n'avait pas perdu une seule minute. Il avait aussitôt plongé en direction de l'un des assaillants qui tentait de saper le mur Nord pendant que Loki, invoquant une attaque magique, avait foudroyé un autre assaillant qui mettait à mal un groupe de soldats.

Le jeune dieu avait été étonné par la férocité et la détermination des géants. Ils avaient l'air si déterminés à tout détruire pour une raison qui lui échappait. Il fallait les repousser ! Loki avait donc plongé dans le combat, faisant de son mieux pour les repousser.

Toutefois, il avait eu la mauvaise surprise de constater qu'ils avaient eux aussi des boucliers magiques lorsque que l'une de ses attaques avait été absorbé avant de lui être renvoyé. Loki avait encaissé violemment le choc et avait roulé dans les escaliers.

Sa chute avait été rude et il lui avait fallu quelques secondes avant de retrouver ses esprits. Le jeune homme s'était ensuite redressé à genoux, glissant ses doigts dans son cuir chevelu et frémissant en voyant leurs pointes se teinter de rouge. Cependant, il comprit rapidement qu'il y avait pire qu'une coupure à l'arrière du crâne. Alors qu'il se redressait en titubant, il avait aperçu toute une horde de géants féroces, brutaux et lourdement armés. Ils avaient pris d'assaut le bastion depuis l'ouest, créant une brèche que personne n'avait encore remarqué à cause de la confusion dans laquelle se trouvaient les armées asgardiennes depuis la perte du dôme de protection.

Loki avait tourné la tête sur la droite, observant l'escalier qu'il venait de dévaler. S'il les laissait remonter par là, le bastion serait perdu et le massacre ne ferait que commencer. Ses yeux étaient alors tombés sur le dispositif qui se trouvait là, juste à côté de lui, un dispositif qui scellerait ce compartiment du bastion, enfermant les géants dans ce bloc, mais le condamnant lui aussi.

Pourtant, sa décision avait été prise en une fraction de secondes. La survie d'Asgard valait bien une vie, surtout la sienne. Dans le contexte actuel qui se soucierai vraiment de la mort de ce second fils étrange et sorcier ? Thor peut-être malgré leur dispute récente… Sa mère sûrement, mais qu'importe, il ne pouvait pas les laisser faire tomber le bastion.

D'un geste sec, il avait enclenché le mécanisme, scellant le couloir et activant le système hydraulique qui allait noyer tout le monde. Les géants avaient hurlé de frustration et le jeune homme s'était mis en position d'attente. Inonder le compartiment prendrait un peu de temps. Pour l'instant, il allait les retenir. Une aura verte l'avait alors entouré pendant qu'il avait invoqué sa magie pour les combattre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

**L'attaque fut brutale, violente, prenant les asgardiens par surprise.**

**Fic à multi chapitres écrite pour la Nuit du FOF du 4 mai. Un thème donné par chapitre. Les thèmes n'ont pas été choisi dans l'ordre comme je l'ai écrite en décalé mais ils y sont tous. Pour ceux qui me suivent un peu et qui savent comme je monte mon corpus de thèmes, cette histoire se passe dans une des ellipses temporelles des Princes d'Asgard, mais comme elle est totalement indépendante, elle peut très bien se lire sans connaître cette histoire. **

**Ce premier chapitre a été écrit avec le thème "Creuse"**

**(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

**J'en profite pour dédier cette histoire à Emilie qui arrive toujours à ne remonter le moral quand je doute. Gros bisous à toi. **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**LA CHUTE DU BASTION EST**_

_**Chapitre 3**_

Loki lança une attaque de magie qui déstabilisa l'un des géants. Il s'écroula lourdement sur le sol, déséquilibrant l'un de ses compagnons qui butta contre le mur, le faisant trembler. Le jeune homme n'eut toutefois pas le temps de se réjouir de cette petite victoire, car un autre géant abattit violemment sa hache sur lui.

Loki invoqua un bouclier qui arrêta le coup, mais cela ne le protégea qu'à moitié. Sous la force de l'impact, il fut brutalement jeté au sol. Son épaule droite heurta une saillie de pierre d'un contrefort avec brutalité et un craquement sinistre lui arracha un cri qu'il ne put retenir.

Loki était assez intelligent pour comprendre que sa clavicule venait de se briser sous l'impact. Il glapit et tenta de se redresser, mais le géant était déjà sur lui et il n'était pas seul ! Le jeune homme se voyait déjà finir déchiqueté par leurs lames lorsqu'un grondement les immobilisa.

Tous ensemble, ils se retournèrent en direction de la source du bruit, constatant avec horreur qu'une grande déferlante était sur le point de les ensevelir. Loki esquissa un léger sourire. Finalement, il n'allait pas finir déchiqueter même s'il n'était pas sûr de le préférer à l'agonie d'une noyade.

En une fraction de secondes, l'eau engloutit tout le compartiment avec une violence telle qu'elle balaya les Géants et le jeune prince. Loki fut prit dans un tourbillon et son corps heurta l'un des murs avec violence. Il glapit et faillit perdre connaissance à cause de la douleur de l'impact sur son corps déjà malmené. Pourtant ce n'était pas le moment. Il devait réfléchir. Les géants étaient gros et malhabiles. Ils étaient ballottés, assommés et piégés, mais lui avait peut-être encore une chance de s'en sortir. Il y avait des sortes de conduits d'aération en haut des murs, des espaces étroits creusés dans la roche, totalement inutiles pour les géants, mais qu'il pouvait peut-être utiliser. Il se laissa donc porter une nouvelle fois par le courant, heurtant le mur avec violence. Il gémit, avala une gorgée d'eau qui le fit tousser, mais parvint à se rattraper à la grille. Il fallait qu'il se concentre. Pour l'instant, il avait encire un peu d'air, mais bientôt l'eau aurait tout envahie. Habilement, il parvint à ôter la grille et se laissa emporter dans l'étroit conduit.

La salle suivante faisait partie du même bloc et elle était tout aussi inondée. D'ailleurs, en arrachant la grille, il heurta le corps d'un géant déjà mort noyé.

Loki sentit la panique s'emparer de lui, lui embrouillant l'esprit et l'empêchant de réfléchir. Il se sentait terrifié. Il ne voulait pas mourir de cette manière. Dans un geste de désespoir, il nagea à la surface et parvint à prendre un bol d'air, mais il sut aussi à ce moment que c'était le dernier. L'eau finissait de tout remplir. Le tunnel d'aération creusé entre les deux salles n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée. Aucun des conduits ne lui permettraient de sortir du compartiment scellé. Peut-être qu'il existait une autre solution, une idée à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé…

L'esprit de Loki travaillait vite. Il se creusait la tête à la recherche d'une idée providentielle pour se sortir de là, mais il n'en trouva aucune.

Sa seule satisfaction resterait le nombre de géants morts avec lui. Le jeune homme espérait que cela allait aider les forces d'Asgard et son frère à remporter la victoire, car il détestait l'idée de se sacrifier pour rien. Toutefois, il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Thor. Il mènerait les asgardiens à la victoire.

L'air commençait à lui manquer. Il suffoquait et il ne pouvait même pas ouvrir la bouche pour prononcer un dernier sort. Ses poumons commençaient à le brûler alors il changea de tactique. Avec une série de geste de la main, il parvint à invoquer une dernière bulle d'air qui lui permettrait de gagner quelques précieuses secondes au cas où surgisse une idée lumineuse, mais son esprit n'avait jamais été aussi vide, sa tête jamais aussi creuse qu'aujourd'hui.

Il avait agi dans l'instant, d'instinct, sans doute trop rapidement. Tant pis… Au moins sa mort ne serait pas vaine.

Et ce fut à cet instant, au moment précis où il était en train de perdre connaissance que le bastion tout entier se mit à trembler sur ses fondations avant de s'écrouler.


	4. Chapter 4

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

**L'attaque fut brutale, violente, prenant les asgardiens par surprise.**

**Fic à multi chapitres écrite pour la Nuit du FOF du 4 mai. Un thème donné par chapitre. Les thèmes n'ont pas été choisi dans l'ordre comme je l'ai écrite en décalé mais ils y sont tous. Pour ceux qui me suivent un peu et qui savent comme je monte mon corpus de thèmes, cette histoire se passe dans une des ellipses temporelles des Princes d'Asgard, mais comme elle est totalement indépendante, elle peut très bien se lire sans connaître cette histoire. **

**Ce premier chapitre a été écrit avec le thème "Ensemble"**

**(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

**J'en profite pour dédier cette histoire à Emilie qui arrive toujours à ne remonter le moral quand je doute. Gros bisous à toi. **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**LA CHUTE DU BASTION EST**_

_**Chapitre 4**_

Le cri de Thor se répercuta une nouvelle fois dans le vide. Un cri rauque qui trahit sa douleur en lui brisant la voix, mais un cri qu'il ne pouvait pas taire.

\- Loki !

Seul le silence lui répondit et il sentit une étrange boule au ventre prendre le pas sur le reste de ses douleurs. La relation entre les deux frères connaissait des hauts et des bas en ce moment, mais là, dés le début de l'attaque, ils avaient fait corps, partant au combat ensemble, côte à côte, oubliant instantanément qu'ils étaient légèrement brouillés depuis quelques jours. Ça ne leur était pas arrivé depuis quelques temps de se retrouver comme ça, unis face à un danger brutal et destructeur.

La violence des combats avait surpris les défenseurs, pris de court lorsque la sape avait réussie et que le bastion s'était écroulé dans un fracas assourdissant.

Depuis qu'il avait repris conscience de son environnement, Thor était de plus en plus inquiet pour son frère. Ensembles, ils s'étaient jetés dans cette bataille, tentant le tout pour le tout pour repousser l'assaut, mais tout s'était écroulé. Thor avait eu la chance de se trouver dans une bulle, un lieu pas entièrement écroulé, mais son frère était là, quelque part. La simple idée qu'il puisse être sous ces débris coincé ou pire encore, surpassait toutes les douleurs de son corps blessé, lui jetant au visage une réalité qu'il avait nié ces derniers temps de manière ridicule. Ils étaient deux. Ils étaient frères. L'idée de vivre sans lui à ses côtés était insupportable. Il devait se dégager. Il devait le trouver, mais ses forces étaient en train de décliner. Sa poitrine lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Il tremblait et la flaque de sang autour de sa jambe gauche devenait alarmante. Il n'avait même plus la force d'appeler Mjolnir.

Il se sentait partir et une larme coula sur sa joue pendant qu'il ferma les lieux et qu'une pensée lui traversa l'esprit

\- _Faites qu'il soit en vie._

OoooO

Le corps de Loki, trempé, reposait en travers d'une poutrelle de bois, dans un lieu rempli de débris et de flaques d'eau. En se brisant, les murs avaient permis à l'eau de se déverser, libérant les corps pris dans son piège mortel.

Au dessus, des débris s'étaient amoncelés dans tous les sens formant une sorte d'endroit protégé. Toutefois, des grincements sinistres et une fine pluie de poussière et de débris semblaient indiquer que tout cela ne tiendrait pas longtemps. D'ailleurs, quelques débris un peu plus importants tombèrent sur la joue de Loki, le ramenant brutalement à la conscience.

Le jeune homme sursauta et se tourna sur un côté, se mettant à tousser durement. Il cracha de l'eau et prit une inspiration sifflante avant de se mettre sur le dos. Il cligna des paupières, cherchant à reprendre une respiration stable tout en s'éclaircissant les idées. Le bastion, par un prodige inexpliqué, s'était écroulé sous l'assaut et il se retrouvait piégé dans ses profondeurs.

Loki se redressa assis et tenta de se relever. Il tituba et gémit quand la douleur de son épaule droite brisée se rappela à lui. D'une main, il agrippa un roc, frémissant pendant qu'une pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

\- _Thor…_

Il devait le retrouver. Son frère était là, sous ces débris. Il devait le sortir de là. Ils se disputaient souvent en ce moment, mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. Il était son frère. Il devait le sauver.

Loki laissa vagabonder son esprit à travers les ruines, utilisant cette connexion qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, mais qui le liait à son frère. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup et un cri lui échappa.

\- Non !

Thor était bien là, toujours en vie pour le moment, mais il faiblissait. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps !

Négligeant ses propres douleurs, Loki se concentra sur lui. Ils étaient rentrés dans cet enfer ensemble. Ils en sortiraient ensembles ! Il devait le retrouver.

Le jeune homme puisa dans sa magie. Utiliser ce sort en était faible et blessé n'était pas une bonne idée, surtout qu'il le maîtrisait encore mal, mais tant pis. Il avait refusé de l'utiliser pour se sauver lui, mais là, c'était Thor qui avait besoin de son aide.

Il ferma donc les yeux, laissant son pouvoir s'écouler dans ses veines, puis établi la connexion avec l'esprit de son frère avant de murmurer quelques mots en se concentrant sur lui, insistant sur cette envie de le retrouver et d'être à nouveau ensemble.

Le jeune homme vacilla, mais tout d'un coup une aura verte l'enveloppa et il disparut.


	5. Chapter 5

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

**L'attaque fut brutale, violente, prenant les asgardiens par surprise.**

**Fic à multi chapitres écrite pour la Nuit du FOF du 4 mai. Un thème donné par chapitre. Les thèmes n'ont pas été choisi dans l'ordre comme je l'ai écrite en décalé mais ils y sont tous. Pour ceux qui me suivent un peu et qui savent comme je monte mon corpus de thèmes, cette histoire se passe dans une des ellipses temporelles des Princes d'Asgard, mais comme elle est totalement indépendante, elle peut très bien se lire sans connaître cette histoire. **

**Ce premier chapitre a été écrit avec le thème "Prix"**

**(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

**J'en profite pour dédier cette histoire à Emilie qui arrive toujours à ne remonter le moral quand je doute. Gros bisous à toi. **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**LA CHUTE DU BASTION EST**_

_**Chapitre 5**_

Loki réapparut à un étage supérieur, dans un endroit tout aussi rempli de débris et de morceaux de corps déchiquetés. Il frémit et s'écroula sur le sol, son corps en proie à de violents spasmes qui le rendirent nauséeux au point qu'il ne put se retenir. Il finit de se plier en deux et vomit autant de sang que de bile avant de se remettre à trembler plus fort.

Son corps blessé avait du mal à supporter ce sort de haut niveau, mais même cette douleur là lui semblait un prix peu élevé s'il parvenait à sauver son frère. Il devait juste réussir à se maîtriser et à se redresser. Il ne devait pas être trop loin de lui, s'il était réapparu par là.

Il tenta une première fois de se redresser, mais son corps ne lui obéit pas et il vomit plus de sang. Ce n'était pas normal ! Il se sentait faible, épuisé, mais peu importe, il ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant. Alors, il poussa de nouveau sur ses jambes, parvenant cette fois à se redresser. Son regard balaya la salle autour de lui et il appela son aîné.

\- Thor !

Sa voix se tut dans une quinte de toux désagréable et ses poumons le brûlèrent, conséquence directe de sa presque noyade. Loki faillit s'écrouler, mais parvint à se maintenir debout. Peu lui importait le prix à payer, il devait le retrouver. Alors, il puisa de nouveau dans sa magie, le percevant encore plus faible que la première fois, mais plus prêt, bien plus prêt de lui.

Loki se dirigea donc sur la gauche en chancelant. Il serra les dents, se répétant mentalement de ne pas s'effondrer tout de suite et de tenir bon pour le sortir d'ici.

D'un pas toujours aussi peu assuré, il contourna un tas de débris de taille imposante et frémit en le découvrant étendu sur le sol, inerte, une flaque imposante de sang s'étalant autour de sa jambe gauche… une jambe coincée sous ce tas de débris !

\- Non !

Loki contourna rapidement la pile de gravas et se jeta à son chevet.

\- Grand frère !

Se doigts glissèrent dans son cou et il sentit son pouls, un pouls faible, filant et qui le renseigna cruellement sur son était. Il agonisait.

\- Non ! Accroche-toi !

Loki se redressa maladroitement et se pencha sur sa jambe. Bouger les débris pouvait être dangereux. L'un d'entre eux pourrait sectionner sa jambe, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser là… Qui savait où pouvait bien se trouver les renforts ! Déjà, il était presque impossible qu'on les croit encore vivant et en laissant son esprit s'ouvrir à son environnement, Loki comprit que le combat n'était pas fini.

Personne ne viendrait les chercher avant longtemps, or Thor n'avait plus de temps à perdre. Sa jambe, sa poitrine blessée, son coup à la tête… si Loki ne faisait rien, il allait mourir. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le perdre, mais la solution qui lui restait, sa seule solution, lui serait sans doute fatale.

Mais quelle importance ? Le sauver était plus important que de se sauver lui… Thor était le futur roi d'Asgard, celui en qui leur père mettait tous ses espoirs… Non, il était surtout son frère, son grand-frère et cela suffisait à justifier qu'il brûle ses dernières forces pour lui… Le sauver, quel qu'en soit le prix…

Loki se baissa et déposa un baiser sur le front de son frère avant de lui murmurer doucement.

\- Je t'aime grand frère.

Puis, il l'enveloppa dans ses bras, se concentra sur sa magie et les deux frères disparurent au moment précis où les débris cédèrent au-dessus d'eux.


	6. Chapter 6

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

**L'attaque fut brutale, violente, prenant les asgardiens par surprise.**

**Fic à multi chapitres écrite pour la Nuit du FOF du 4 mai. Un thème donné par chapitre. Les thèmes n'ont pas été choisi dans l'ordre comme je l'ai écrite en décalé mais ils y sont tous. Pour ceux qui me suivent un peu et qui savent comme je monte mon corpus de thèmes, cette histoire se passe dans une des ellipses temporelles des Princes d'Asgard, mais comme elle est totalement indépendante, elle peut très bien se lire sans connaître cette histoire. **

**Ce premier chapitre a été écrit avec le thème "Trône"**

**(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

**J'en profite pour dédier cette histoire à Emilie qui arrive toujours à ne remonter le moral quand je doute. Gros bisous à toi. **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**LA CHUTE DU BASTION EST**_

_**Chapitre 6**_

Une aura verte illumina la salle du trône où continuait à se dérouler de violents combats. Une aura qui attira le regard de Fandral qui poussa un cri lorsqu'elle se dissipa.

\- Thor ! Loki !

Puisant dans ses dernières forces, le jeune dieu sorcier avait réussi à les téléporter, lui et son frère, hors des débris du bastion avant que ces derniers ne s'écroulent. Cependant, cette fois, il ne reprit pas connaissance. Son corps, trop malmené n'avait pas supporté le deuxième recourt à ce sort trop puissant pour quelqu'un de faible. Il resta donc étendu, inerte, sur le corps en sang de son frère.

\- Loki ! L'appela Fandral en se rapprochant.

Alerté par le hurlement de Fandral qu'il vit partir en courant, Volstagg détourna la tête, découvrant à son tour les corps de son ami et de son frère. Il grogna des ordres aux soldats et à Hogun avant de traverser en courant la salle du trône pour les rejoindre.

D'un bond, Fandral se jeta à genoux aux côtés de ses amis. Il glissa les mains sous le corps de Loki pour le faire basculer dans ses bras, tapotant doucement sa joue et s'inquiétant de son état trop inerte. En n'obtenant aucune réponse, il glissa ses doigts à son cou. Son pouls à peine perceptible le fit frémir. Son état était grave. Il semblait avoir mit toutes ses forces restantes dans leur sauvetage, permettant à lui et son frère de s'échapper d'une situation critique, mais dans cet état, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Fandral frémit et redressa la tête en direction de Volstagg qui avait redressé Thor pour le prendre lui aussi dans ses bras. Ses mains étaient posées sur sa poitrine et il lui adressa un regard grave.

\- Sa poitrine se soulève mal et sa jambe est salement amochée. Il ne peut pas attendre.

\- Lui non plus. Nous devons les sortir de là et vite !

Volstagg hocha la tête et glissa ses mains sous le corps de Thor pour le porter pendant que Fandral fit passer un bras de Loki sur ses épaules avant de se redresser. Il lui agrippa fermement la taille et hurla à Sif et Hogun qui combattaient un peu plus loin.

\- Il faut nous ouvrir le passage et vite !

Leurs deux amis pivotèrent, découvrant l'état précaire de leurs deux amis. Sif fit deux pas dans leur direction visiblement inquiète.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Ils étaient partis au bastion Est, répliqua Fandral. Ils ont besoin de soins rapidement.

\- Comment veux-tu que nous sortions de cette pièce ! S'exclama Hogun. Ils se rassemblent pour attaquer de nouveau.

\- Il y a un passage derrière le trône, le coupa Sif.

\- De quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? S'étonna Hogun.

\- Gamins, Thor et Loki venaient espionner leur père pendant ses réunions. Je sais qu'il y a un passage ! Suivez-moi !

Aucun des hommes ne songeant à contredire la jeune femme qui venait de faire demi-tour pour partir en courant en direction du trône. Un géant tenta de l'arrêter, mais elle attrapa la corde d'un des rideaux et plongea entre ses jambes. Le géant se pencha pour l'attraper, mais Hogun plongea pour la rejoindre. Il agrippa l'autre côté de la corde et, ensembles, ils parvinrent à le faire basculer. Le géant tomba lourdement au sol et Sif, transformant son épée en lance, lui enfonça d'un grand coup dans l'œil, l'achevant sans pitié. Puis, elle se retourna vers ses compagnons et hurla.

\- A droite !

Fandral et Volstagg lui obéirent pendant que Hogun et Sif firent face à un nouvel adversaire. Fandral leur tourna bien un dernier coup d'œil avant de s'engager dans le passage, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'attarder, l'état de leurs amis était de plus en plus critique.

Ils disparurent par le passage dissimulé, au moment même où Odin surgit dans la salle du trône en compagnie de ses guerriers les plus redoutables, fondant sans merci sur les géants qu'il foudroya avec Gungnir sans aucune pitié.


	7. Chapter 7

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

**L'attaque fut brutale, violente, prenant les asgardiens par surprise.**

**Fic à multi chapitres écrite pour la Nuit du FOF du 4 mai. Un thème donné par chapitre. Les thèmes n'ont pas été choisi dans l'ordre comme je l'ai écrite en décalé mais ils y sont tous. Pour ceux qui me suivent un peu et qui savent comme je monte mon corpus de thèmes, cette histoire se passe dans une des ellipses temporelles des Princes d'Asgard, mais comme elle est totalement indépendante, elle peut très bien se lire sans connaître cette histoire. **

**Ce premier chapitre a été écrit avec le thème "Pansement"**

**(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

**J'en profite pour dédier cette histoire à Emilie qui arrive toujours à ne remonter le moral quand je doute. Gros bisous à toi. **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**LA CHUTE DU BASTION EST**_

_**Chapitre 7**_

Thor laissa échapper une longue plainte de douleur avant même d'être en mesure d'ouvrir les yeux. Une main pressa plus fort la sienne, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul et il fit l'effort d'essayer de les entrouvrir. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, mais elle était familière. Il gémit une nouvelle fois, frappé par la souffrance que lui entraînait le simple fait d'essayer de respirer. Une main balaya son front fiévreux et un visage se dessina dans son champ de vision.

\- Maman ?

Frigga lui sourit tout en continuant à caresser son front et sa joue, heureuse de le voir conscient, même si elle était bouleversé de le voir autant dans la douleur.

\- Oui, mon fils… Chut…

Thor leva sa main libre et la posa sur sa poitrine. Sous ses doigts, il sentit le pansement solide qui lui enserrait la poitrine, maintenant en place ses côtes brisées. Un frisson le parcourut. Il était dans une des chambres de guérison. Le palais semblait silencieux contrairement à ses souvenirs qui étaient en train de s'entrechoquer dans sa tête.

Le jeune homme plissa des yeux, cherchant à respirer doucement pour limiter sa douleur avant de tourner la tête vers sa mère pour lui demander :

\- Les géants ?

\- Ton père et les légions de bronze sont arrivés juste à temps. Beaucoup avait déjà péri dans le bastion est. Ils les ont repoussés, nous sommes en sécurité.

Thor hocha la tête. C'était déjà une bonne chose, mais la mention du bastion est venait de faire remonter en lui une interrogation bien plus douloureuse que ses blessures.

\- Loki ?

A la mention du nom de son frère, il vit le regard de sa mère se faire plus triste et encaissa le choc comme un uppercut en plein estomac. Toutefois, il vit aussi son regard plonger sur la droite et tourna la tête. Son frère était là, étendu dans le lit à côté du sien, inerte. Erdaa, la vieille guérisseuse était en train de lui refaire un pansement au niveau de l'épaule droite. Sa peau lui parut d'une blancheur extrême et il ne put retenir un léger tremblement.

\- Comment il va ?

\- Mal. Il a utilisé un sort de rang 1 pour vous sauver, mais son corps était trop faible pour en encaisser la puissance. Nous avons failli le perdre deux fois, j'ai si peur qu'il ne survive pas si son cœur cède une troisième fois.

\- Non… murmura Thor en tendant la main en direction du lit de son frère.

Dans son idée, il aurait voulu attraper sa main pour la serrer, pour lui dire qu'il était là, mais leurs lits étaient trop éloignés. Frigga le vit pourtant essayer de le faire pendant de longues secondes avant qu'il ne parvienne pas à retenir un sanglot de détresse.

\- Je ne peux pas lui tenir la main…

Les regards de Frigga et d'Erdaa se croisèrent. La vieille guérisseuse se leva du bord du lit de Loki et fit signe à deux autres guérisseurs de s'approcher. Avec prudence, ils déplacèrent le lit de Loki, le rapprochant de celui de Thor en laissant un étroit passage entre les deux.

Thor tendit de nouveau la main, agrippant fermement celle de son frère. Ses doigts étaient gelés. Il n'allait pas bien, ce simple contact lui suffisait pour le comprendre. Il était en train de mourir et son cœur se serra. Il les avait sauvé tous les deux et il allait mourir pour ça… C'était injuste.

\- Loki ! Allez petit frère, je suis là. Tiens bon, je t'en prie… Prends ma force…

Frigga frémit à son tour. Voir son enfant, lui aussi si mal en point, proposer à son frère d'absorber ses dernières forces pour se sauver lui déchirait le cœur en deux. Elle se pencha sur Thor, balayant doucement son front.

\- Tu ne peux pas lui donner tes forces.

\- Si… Bien sûr que je le peux. Prends mes forces Loki, ne meurs pas…

\- Thor. Tu es si faible. Tu as besoin de tes forces pour guérir mon enfant.

\- Mais il va mourir, lui répliqua ce dernier sans parvenir à quitter le visage blafard de son cadet dont il sentait le pouls s'affaiblir sous ses doigts. Prends ma force Loki.

Frigga ne savait pas quoi lui répondre quand une voix répliqua dans leur dos.

\- Non. Il va prendre les miennes !

Ensemble, mère et fils tournèrent la tête, découvrant Odin qui les regardait avec un air grave.

\- Père, eut le temps de murmurer Thor avant que ses propres faiblesses ne le rattrapent et qu'il perde de nouveau connaissance.


	8. Chapter 8

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

**L'attaque fut brutale, violente, prenant les asgardiens par surprise.**

**Fic à multi chapitres écrite pour la Nuit du FOF du 4 mai. Un thème donné par chapitre. Les thèmes n'ont pas été choisi dans l'ordre comme je l'ai écrite en décalé mais ils y sont tous. Pour ceux qui me suivent un peu et qui savent comme je monte mon corpus de thèmes, cette histoire se passe dans une des ellipses temporelles des Princes d'Asgard, mais comme elle est totalement indépendante, elle peut très bien se lire sans connaître cette histoire. **

**Ce premier chapitre a été écrit avec le thème "oral"**

**(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

**J'en profite pour dédier cette histoire à Emilie qui arrive toujours à ne remonter le moral quand je doute. Gros bisous à toi. **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**LA CHUTE DU BASTION EST**_

_**Chapitre 8**_

Loki se sentait encore nauséeux et dans le brouillard. Dans le flou où il avait eu l'impression de planer durant des jours, il avait senti la mort le frôler et des voix résonner à ses oreilles. Des voix qu'il connaissait sans réussir à les identifier, du moins pas aussi nettement que celle qui résonnait en ce moment à ses oreilles sur un ton impératif.

\- Allez ! C'est ça ! Ouvre les yeux Loki !

Ouvrir les yeux ? Mais pourquoi faire ? Le jeune homme se sentait encore tellement mal. Il avait l'impression que des vertiges sournois étaient en train de s'en prendre à lui, cela ne donnait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Toutefois, la voix fut accompagnée par une légère secousse sur son bras qui lui entraîna un gémissement.

\- Thor… Mon épaule… trouva-t-il la force de grogner en finissant par obéir.

Sa vision fut floue pendant quelques instants, mais elle revint doucement et il vit son frère sursauter dans un geste assez maladroit.

\- Oh désolé !

Il tenta de se redresser, mais laissa échapper un glapissement de douleur lorsque ses côtes brisées se rappelèrent à lui. Loki leva une main, la posant sur le bandage de son frère.

\- Tu devrais t'allonger.

\- Moi ? Euh… enfin…

Loki fronça les sourcils. Son frère n'avait jamais été très bon pour s'exprimer à l'oral quand les sentiments s'agitaient en lui, mais là, le voir bredouiller comme un enfant prit en faute le fit sourire, surtout qu'il lâcha d'une traite.

\- J'ai vu que tu bougeais et que donc tu étais en train de reprendre connaissance. J'ai tellement eut peur de te perdre que je ne pouvais pas ne pas venir te rejoindre et…

\- Stop, le coupa Loki en plaquant une main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. Respire… Tu ne fais pas un concours du plus de mots cumulés à la seconde. En plus j'ai mal à la tête.

\- Désolé, répondit Thor en enlevant la main de son frère de sa bouche avant la serrer doucement.

Loki lui rendit doucement son étreinte. Ce petit geste d'affection valait bien tous les mots qu'il avait tenté de lui dire. Thor sembla se calmer un peu. D'un geste plus posé, il fit glisser une mèche de cheveux sombre de son frère derrière l'oreille tout en lui souriant.

\- Je suis juste heureux de te voir conscient. Tu as lutté pendant cinq jours. J'ai cru que j'aillais de perdre.

Cette fois ce fut les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux et Loki lui répondit par un sourire. Cela aussi il savait que ce n'était pas facile à dire à l'oral pour son frère. Alors, il l'encouragea en retour en serrant un peu plus fort sa main.

\- Finalement je suis toujours là.

\- Oui, mais ce sort aurait pu te tuer.

\- Le bastion était en train de s'effondrer. Nous serions morts tous les deux.

\- Je sais… C'est toi n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Thor d'une manière si abrupte que Loki, encore épuisé eut du mal à comprendre ce qu'il était en train de lui demander.

\- Moi, quoi ?

\- Avant que le bastion ne s'écroule, quelqu'un à déclenché l'inondation d'un compartiment inférieur. C'était toi ?

\- Oui, répondit Loki en comprenant ce qu'il lui demandait.

\- Tu étais dedans ?

\- Leurs renforts arrivaient par là. Il fallait les bloquer.

Loki ferma les yeux pour clôturer la conversation, mais Thor n'était pas décidé à le laisser s'y soustraire aussi facilement.

\- Ne refait plus jamais ça. Ne te sacrifie pas.

Loki soupira et ouvrit de nouveau les yeux.

\- La survie de tous peut tolérer un sacrifice.

\- Pas le tient, lui répliqua Thor. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter… Je t'aime petit frère.

Loki frémit… « Je t'aime », voilà bien deux mots que Thor ne prononçait pas non plus très souvent à l'oral et qui le touchèrent en plein cœur parce qu'ils faisaient écho à ses propres sentiments.

\- Moi aussi grand frère… Je t'aime…

Thor sourit avant de prendre un air plus malicieux et de se laisser tomber doucement allongé dans le lit de son frère.

\- Ça fait du bien de se dire les choses, mais je suis épuisé. On dort un peu ?

Loki fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu n'as pas un lit ?

\- Comme si c'était la première fois ! S'exclama Thor en glissant un bras son sous cou pour l'attirer vers lui.

Loki ne dit rien et laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de son aîné. Non, ce n'était pas la première fois et ce n'était pas désagréable, surtout en ce moment. Alors il n'ajouta rien et ferma les yeux, laissant le sommeil l'emporter. Manquer de périr noyé et écrasé avait au moins l'avantage de lui accorder ce petit moment paisible avec don frère. Il allait en profiter…


End file.
